Complicated
by Illusive
Summary: Their relationship was ‘complicated’ yet somehow it lasted through the years even if many said it wasn’t to be... RikuSora


**Title:** Complicated

**Author:** Illusive

**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts not mine… but I'm hoping to own a copy of KHII: Final Mix, KH Re: CoM, and KHIII.

**Pairings:** Riku x Sora

**Summary:** Their relationship was 'complicated' yet somehow it lasted no matter what other people said…

**Warning:** AU. Shounen-Ai.

**Author Notes:** Nyah this is weird. Okay, I really needed to write yet no inspiration came for LaTL so this is what happened lol. Blah go RikuSora lol.

_Flashbacks_

Normal

"Speech"

One-Shot

* * *

"So let me get this straight... You two are going out... or not?" Roxas asked with a deadpanned expression, extremely sick of having to ask every week as to whether or not his brother, Sora, was with their childhood friend, Riku. He just didn't understand how two close friends could go out for maybe a week then break-up, only to get back together after another few weeks of going out with other people. He would've thought that their friendship would've died out long ago, yet they were still close whether or not they were going out. He knew that at their school, there were nasty rumors. Many disapproved of the way the two would hook up just to break up and spent hours gossiping about whether it would be Riku or Sora to do the breaking up 'this time'.

"We are going out right now... well, until Riku can get that new girl to go out with him... I don't know... You know how it is, Rox... We're pretty complicated." Sora smiled at him, not at all perturbed about the fact that he knew Riku was going to break up with him soon for some girl they both barely knew. The sound of the doorbell only made Sora's smile grow further, "Well, there's Riku. Tell mom I **might** be back before midnight." He waved as Roxas shrugged in response and headed back upstairs. Roxas shook his head at the two, someday one of them was going to get hurt and if it was Sora... Well, he just didn't like to be the one to have to put the pieces of Sora's heart back in place. But for now, as long as Sora didn't know about Roxas' own relationship, everything was fine...

While Roxas was mentally sighing at their relationship, Sora was happily distracting Riku from driving. His hand teased the edges of Riku's pants as the silver-haired teen tried to keep the car on the road and in the right direction. Riku gave Sora a silent glare, but didn't exactly protest to the brunet's actions. The said brunet smiled wickedly as his hands crept lower than just the belt. The reaction he got was a tightened grip on the steering wheel, but much to Riku's chagrin, Sora retracted his hand soon after and looked innocently out the side window leaving his boyfriend with a little... big problem, "Sora..." Riku growled out in a vexed manner, which made Sora laugh at his plight, but made no move to solve the problem.

Riku had to resort to keeping his eyes on the road and mind too until 'it' disappeared, which it did after a long while of throbbing. Luckily for him, they were just pulling into their destination, a fancy restaurant, which they frequented when they went out. After getting their seats at the back, Sora left for the washroom leaving Riku to wait a few minutes before following suit. Riku found Sora washing his hands in the marble sinks. Noting that no one else was in the washroom, Riku pushed Sora into a stall, "You are such a tease..." Riku narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend.

"Whatcha going to do about it?" Sora countered before pulling Riku into a heated kiss. Four years ago, Sora would've never had the courage to initiate anything, but Riku could say with satisfaction and a bit of guilt that the shy, innocent brunet grew up to be quite the tempter hidden under innocent blue eyes. With that thought aside, he pinned Sora against the smooth stall. His mouth met with Sora's in a million kisses that left them both breathless. One hand was pressed firmly against the stall's wall right beside Sora's ear, while the other worked furiously at Sora's buttons and belt. Sora's pants dropped with a ping against the floor and his shirt was half off showing tanned skin that made Riku hard and the delicious sounds Sora was making poured fuel into the fire.

"Ah…" Sora gasped as Riku let his talented fingers do their work. He struggled to stay in control of his body as it threatened to go limp under Riku's skillful ministrations. He never liked being the 'girl' in the relationship, but it felt way too good for Sora to care much. Riku was usually the one in control, but that didn't stop Sora from doing his part. Sora moved his mouth away from Riku's only to bring it back to the pale skin on Riku's throat, nipping almost aggressively at spots.

"Really, Sora, we shouldn't be doing this in here. Dessert comes after dinner, remember? Besides, if anyone walks in and hears us, we'll get kicked out." Riku whispered with a sultry tone into Sora's ear and smirked at his handiwork. A flushed half naked Sora was a sight to behold, and it was a sight that Riku saw more so than often.

"Never stopped you before." Sora replied breathlessly and quickly undid Riku's pants with one fluid motion. He leaned up for another kiss and was granted one. This time he let a moan escape him while Riku moved in closer and grinded into him. Sora soon lost himself with Riku...

* * *

Their dinner was eaten with suggestive looks between the two and a lot of fondling from underneath the table. After a few stolen kisses throughout their dessert, Riku hurried to pay and usher Sora to his house, which was empty because his parents were out of town. The car ride was fast to say the least. Both radiated want and need that couldn't be ignored. Riku had barely switched off the engine when Sora pounced on him not caring that it was extremely cramped in the drivers seat. It didn't matter to either of them, just meant that they had an excuse to be closer. Sora dove right into Riku's mouth being the dominant one for the moment until Riku took over again. Riku broke off a kiss and place one finger on Sora's lips. This caused Sora to tilt his head in question, but Riku explained himself quite nicely, "You realize there's a bed inside, right?"

"Right." Sora answered as if he had forgotten for some reason. However he made no move to get off Riku's lap, and the older teen was forced to open his car door with a lapful of Sora. The silver-haired teen picked up his boyfriend to try to shift his feet out, but only succeeded in causing Sora to lean against the steering wheel and a loud honk followed.

"Shit..." Riku muttered as he noticed a light turn on in his neighbour's house.

Sora laughed at the worried expression on the teen's face, "I doubt they can see us in the car, Ri," easily slipping into the nickname he had given his best friend over the years.

Riku gave him half-hearted glare; he really didn't understand how sweet, little Sora become such a ladies man, sex god, and rebel all in one. When Riku first knew him, Sora might as well have been a girl, but he guessed it was because time had the power to change people or maybe it was because Riku changed him. This was why Riku would only let himself divulge into the little guilty please called Sora from time to time. He really didn't want Sora to end up with a track record like the one he had. Sora was supposed to be innocent, but somewhere along the line, that had all changed. Everyone seemed to think they broke up on such a regular basis because they were trying to force a relationship to work. However, that wasn't the case; Riku loved Sora, but tainting the innocent left a bitter taste in his mouth. Yet he couldn't stop coming back for more each time they broke up. Sometimes he really did hate himself for turning Sora into what he was.

Sora looked at Riku with a funny expression, "You okay? You have that weird 'grr' kind of grimace on your face." He shrugged when Riku gave him a look for his description, "What? It's true. You're thinking about something. Spill." He studied his boyfriend closely. Was Riku thinking about breaking up with him already? He was pretty sure since they had just started going out again recently that Riku wouldn't be giving it again so quickly since usually their 'relationships' lasted at least a week. He couldn't help but feel a little upset inside. He knew from the start that Riku was going to break up with him soon, but he had wished that maybe this time it would be different. Contrary to popular belief, Sora didn't break up with Riku because he wanted to go out with other people. In fact, he thought Riku was bored with him most of the time and wanted his love to be happy as sappy and crazy as it sounded.

Their relationship was complicated... extremely complicated.

They both thought no more of it though, after all, the thought of each other naked in bed was a bit distracted...

* * *

Sora breathed heavily and watched with half-lidded eyes the form of Riku lying beside him. He snuggled his face into the bend of Riku's neck and lay there contently. He sighed with the satisfaction of the afterglow and spoke into Riku's neck with a muffled voice, "Ri..."

"Hm?" A lazy answer was his response.

Sora pressed a gentle kiss to Riku's pulse, "How would you describe our relationship?"

Sora didn't have to look up to know that Riku had a lopsided grin on his face as he answered, "Complicated..."

"Mm..." Sora murmured.

* * *

Riku sighed with relief when the bell rang, he didn't think he could survive another second of Calculus. He couldn't pack his books back into his bag fast enough, but was surprised and happy to see Sora waiting for him outside the classroom, "Hey, what's up? Don't we usually meet in the caf?" Riku looked back towards Sora as he was pushed towards his locker.

"Yeah, but I need to talk to you." Sora said with a bright smile. Riku raised a brow in questioning. Sora motioned for Riku to open his locker first before he answered Riku's unasked question. Riku flipped open his lock with ease and shoved his backpack into his locker. He slammed his locker closed and clicked his lock shut.

"Okay, so what's up?" Riku asked almost distractedly as he counted how much change he had in his black leather wallet. However, he didn't expect what was coming next.

"I'm breaking up with you." Sora said with a perfect smile on his face.

Riku dropped his wallet and stumbled over it while trying to catch it before looking incredulously at his once-again ex-boyfriend, "What?!" His voice was sharp. He didn't know why he felt so surprised all of a sudden; it was just that Sora usually wasn't the one to call it quits.

The smile on Sora's face faltered for just a second, "Well, I mean you and that new girl, Olette, seemed to have hit it off, right? So why not ask her out? I mean I'm pretty sure she'll love to go out on at least one date... She seems pretty happy with you, and you're looking happier than you were before..."

_Yeah, that's because I'm with you again..._ Riku didn't say this aloud. In his mind, he thought that maybe Sora wanted to go out with someone else and didn't know how to say it. If that was the case, then Riku, by all means, would step aside, "Yeah, sure, okay. I guess I'll catch her after school then." Riku replied awkwardly almost as awkward as lunch was after that.

* * *

The final bell rung, and Riku still couldn't get that sense of dread out of his stomach. He swallowed hard and moved quickly to his locker. He breathed in and out trying to rationalize that this time was like any other time. He had asked out plenty of girls... and guys, so what was so different about this time? Clearing his head of any more doubt, he found himself steps away from Olette who was chatting to her new found friends, which, unfortunately, comprised of Hayner, Pence, and... Sora's brother, Roxas. He was met with a warm smile from Olette, but a distrusting one from the other three guys, especially Roxas, "Hey, Olette, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah, sure," She answered smoothly then turned to her friends, "I'll meet up with you guys later, okay?" They looked doubtfully at Riku once last time before nodding to Olette and moving away, "So what's up?"

"I was just wondering if you would like to..." Riku trailed off seeing Sora give him a wave and a 'thumbs up' from behind Olette. Suddenly he knew why he was dreading asking one, simple girl out. He snapped back to attention, "Yeah, I was just wondering if you would like to come to a party me and Sora are hosting next Friday." The party's date was still a tentative one, but it was a good excuse.

Olette looked surprised. Of course, she had been waiting for a different question. Tentatively, she pursued what she wanted, "With you?"

"Ah..." Riku winced at the question, "No, sorry, I'm going to be with Sora." He said with a slight grin that was at the same time apologetic.

"Oh..." Olette replied dejectedly. Then realization dawned in her eyes, "You... Sora?" Her expression was of shock, and he almost thought that she was going to go berserk on him for being bisexual, but fortunately, that wasn't the case, "Well, sure I'll come. Do you mind if I bring a few friends?"

"No problem, but if you mean Hayner, Pence, and Roxas, they already invited themselves..." Seeing her confused expression, he elaborated, "Roxas is Sora's brother, and we're having the party at his house." She nodded with understanding, but was still let down as they said their goodbyes. Riku left leaving a girl behind wondering why he had to talk to her in private to invite her to a party her friends already knew about.

_Now for the real drama... _Riku thought with pursed lips as he walked towards Sora.

Sora saw Riku coming to him, and gave another little wave. He had been waiting for his best friend so they could walk home together like they had been doing for years. However, he didn't expect to see a slightly anxious look on his friend's face, "Oh no... She didn't..." He muttered and moved forward to meet Riku halfway, "She didn't say yes? No way! Should I go tell her how good you are in bed?" He added the last part with a devious grin.

"No," Riku started and paused, "I... I didn't ask her out."

"Eh? Why not?" Sora asked curiously as he lagged a few steps behind Riku as they started walking.

Riku thought to shrug, but didn't, seeing as he did know why. He looked out the corner of his eyes at Sora to see a genuinely confused look, "I..." He stopped walking, "I think it's time we stopped fooling around."

"Riku... What do you mean?"

"I mean," Riku took a deep breath, "Aren't you sick of always breaking up and then finding someone else to go out with only to realize that isn't working?"

"Well, I thought –" Riku cut him off.

"Don't you feel that when we are together, it's something real? I'm not talking about the sex. I mean our actual relationship... Like, I hate it when you break up with me so that I can go out with other people. Have you ever thought that maybe I don't want to go out with anyone else?" Riku asked.

"Well... yes, but you know..." Sora stuttered, losing the confidence he had gained over the years, "You always broke up with me if I didn't break up with you first... I just thought you had to have change you know." He looked down and away from Riku's piercing gaze, "I just wanted you to be happy however you wanted to be."

"Well, I think we're both stupid here. I broke up with you all those times because I realize I'm such a bad influence. You used to be such a cute kid, no offence; girls would love you because you're adorable. Now they love you 'cause you're one of the only guys that can talk to any girl and be romantic without stuttering or acting like a total fool. And well, I wanted the old you back... the one that blushed every time anything sexual was hinted. And the one that pouted at anything and everything..."

"Riku... you're not a bad influence, you stupid retard," Sora punch him on the arm, "And I wasn't cute, and I do not pout." He looked contemplative for a moment, "But yeah, I have changed haven't I? I don't know, I guess I just wanted to keep up with you. You had girls begging to be your girlfriend, I was just the tag a long. It wasn't that you were an influence, it was me. I wanted to be different."

"Yeah, because of me you wanted to change..."

"... Riku?"

"Yeah?"

"Stop being a sappy loser."

"I'm not a sappy loser. You're the one who used to sprout nonsense about how friendship was the strongest weapon..."

"Oh shut up."

Sora walked a few steps, but Riku didn't follow. Instead, he reached out and grabbed the brunet's hand, "Sora, will you be my boyfriend? And I mean for real now. I'm not letting you go now that we've cleared up how stupid we were."

"You mean how stupid you were... but yes, I will."

"So our relationship is still considered..."

"Complicated... yeah..."

"Good."

"But I'm don't have to be the idiotic blushing fool I used to be, right?"

Riku just gave him a look.

They both smiled containing laughter.

* * *

"Yo, Roxas, man. Is it true? Your brother is actually going to stick it out with Riku now?" Hayner quickened his step to catch up to the blond as they walked home.

Roxas gave his best friend a sharp look, "Why do you care?" He couldn't help but mutter that with a hint of bitterness. He really hated how at school, it was always Sora this, Riku that, and somehow everyone seemed to think that Roxas was always in the loop. But really, why did Roxas care about Sora's messed up love life? His scowl faded into a slight smile when he caught sight of something... or rather someone sitting in a car in front of his house. But that smile quickly turned into a frown again. He stared straight into clear green eyes and mouthed the words. 'Get out of here. What if someone sees you?' He was rewarded with a shrug, but the person listened and drove off.

He was relieved that after the two most popular guys, aka Sora and Riku, came out of the closet as gay, their school became more tolerant to homosexual relationships. After all, being in a relationship was hard, and it was even harder if it was 'different'. Roxas sighed and apologized for being so sharp with his friend and answered his friend's original question, "Yes, they are staying together now for the most part."

Hayner had been thinking about asking who Roxas was mouthing to but forgot all about that in favour of rolling his eyes at Sora and Riku, "Bah, they'll never learn. Just watch, Riku's going to break up with Sora after a week, maybe two weeks if they try to hold out."

Roxas shrugged in return not wishing to comment on that.

* * *

"Riku... Would you like to go to the upcoming dance with me?" Riku looked at the brown haired girl who was looking pretty hopeful. He fished through his head for her name... He couldn't find one.

He smiled apologetically at her, however, "Sorry, I'm going with Sora." He smiled wider at this. It had been over a month since they had really gotten together, and it was going great. Neither of them had to worry about if the other was going to break it all up.

It seemed that their relationship was still in doubt because he saw a surprised look on the girl's face, "Still?" She asked with a certain tone that Riku didn't like.

His facial expression turned dark, he hated it when people still questioned Sora and his ability to stay together for a long period. However, he was saved from having to snap at the girl when Sora came, took him around the waist, and answered for him, "Yes, we still are together. You have a problem with it?"

The girl seemed to have something to say as she opened her mouth, but she was wise enough to close it again. She shook her head and turned to leave, but not before she saw Riku give Sora loving look and kiss.

"Ugh, what is that? The fifth girl this week?" Sora wrinkled his nose at the sheer annoyance of it. He shifted away quickly when Riku ruffled his hair, "Oh come on, stop that. Do you know how hard it is to get these spikes perfect?"

Riku raised a brow, "I'm not going to answer that..." He wrapped an arm around Sora's shoulder and leaned lazily against his boyfriend, "Let's go. Being in school too long makes me sick."

Sora rolled his eyes, but agreed since it was Friday, and who likes to stay after at school on a Friday?

* * *

"And as we move to the next step in our life, we are going to have to make many decisions. Hopefully, with the knowledge we have equipped ourselves with, those decisions..." Riku couldn't concentrate on the speech, but he was rather interested in the person doing the speech. His eyes were focused on bright blue eyes that radiated happiness and warmth all together. Sora was really cute in those graduation robes that seemed to swallow his form whole. He sighed; it seemed like it was just yesterday that Sora broke up with him and practically forced him to go out with Olette. Now they were graduating. The past 6 months had been wonderful, and no one dared to tell them that their relationship wouldn't last anymore.

Sora looked out at the crowd as he came to the end of his speech, and tears welled up in his eyes making him forget his last words so he improvised, "So... um... I guess we're graduating then... Yay?" He stuttered and instantly heard Riku's laugh, which was soon followed by others. A cheer went up, and Sora smiled widely.

"Ah! You were great!" Riku grabbed Sora by the waist and gave him a tight hug. He let go giving Sora room to breath, but swooped down and kissed him right after. He ignored the looks they received from the parents and was glad that his parents were opened minded enough.

"I messed up at the end! I just froze!" Sora complained and that familiar pout finally made its way back onto his face.

Riku couldn't help but smile again and kissed Sora breathless, "God, I don't know why I feel so happy." He shook his hair, silver locks flying, "Ugh, it's weird."

"I don't mind. You can be super happy anytime you like if it means I get kissed every other second."

* * *

"Hi, Sora speaking." Sora answered his phone after swallowing the bite of his sandwich he had been eating as a snack. He had just come home from work at the law firm that had hired him as soon as he was out of University. A grin took his rightful place on his lips as he recognized the voice on the other line.

"So-, I'm going to be late tonight for dinner. Maybe half an hour to an hour. My stu---... pendous boss wants me to stay for overtime so I can get this project finished." Riku started acknowledging the fact with a wince that he had been late coming home twice already in the past week.

Sora shrugged even though he knew Riku couldn't help it if he had to stay later. It didn't really matter; it was just the fact that Riku was coming home each day, which made him happy. Home as in, their home. It gave such a warm and fuzzy feeling when he thought of that.

Sora laughed at those who said they couldn't last.

Riku smirked with an 'I told you so' look at all the doubters.

And together they promised each other themselves forever.

* * *

Author's Notes: Did you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it? xD Hehe review and tell me ne?


End file.
